


Истинное бессмертие

by Yotsuyu



Category: Dracula: l'amour plus fort que la mort - Ouali
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К каким страшным последствиям может привести исчезновение у создателя Совести, Эмоций или Души?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истинное бессмертие

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют все персонажи мюзикла (либо участвуют, либо упоминаются).

Сорси по обыкновению очнулся, когда последний луч солнца исчез за горизонтом. Но и не только поэтому. Одеваясь и ероша пальцами и без того лохматые волосы, он чуял, что что-то случилось.

Спустившись в зал, он нос к носу столкнулся с Пуазон. Та была необычайно мрачна и без приветствия схватила брата за локоть и потащила за собой по длинной тёмной галерее. Несколько раз свернула, и Сорси наконец понял, что она ведёт его к одному из боковых выходов под аркой.

Они нырнули в сгущающиеся сумерки и дошли до одной из десятка беседок, старой и заросшей.

-Да в чём дело-то? – оказавшись под её крышей, спросил Сорси и вытянул руку из хватки сестры. Обернувшись же, заметил сидящую в глубине беседки Сатин и удивился ещё больше.

-Сядь и не ори, - шикнула на него Пуазон.

-А сама-то всегда… - хотел огрызнуться парень. Но был бесцеремонно схвачен за шею и усажен рядом с самой старшей сестрой. Ударился ухом о её плечо и недовольно буркнул что-то.

С другой стороны от него опустилась средняя сестра, и он оказался сжат с обеих сторон. Вздохнул, но приготовился слушать, поняв, что требованиями ничего не добьётся.

Но молчание затягивалось. Тогда Сорси поднял голову и глянул по очереди на обеих соседок. Пуазон сама выглядела озадаченной. Поэтому свела брови и сказала:

-Сатин? Так что он сотворил?

Та словно очнулась от тяжёлых раздумий. Моргнула и ответила:

-На этот раз больше жертв. Сорок три человека.

-Убил? – уточнил Сорси, чувствуя что-то вроде смешанного с недовольством мрачного торжества.

-Убил, - тихо подтвердила Сатин и прикрыла глаза. Её прекрасное лицо исказила м _у_ ка.

-Чем не угодили? – с непонятным смешком спросила Пуазон.

-Если бы я знала, - вздохнула старшая сестра и строго глянула на среднюю: - И не дави смех, самой же плохо.

-Мне-то? Да не особо, - вроде беспечно ответила та, но близких было не обмануть этим притворством. Видимо, во время такого массового убийства Дракулу переполняло столько эмоций, что у Пуазон кружилась голова от всех переживаний.

-Сатин, а ты как? – спросил Сорси, касаясь ладонью её щеки.

-Терпимо, - через силу улыбнулась она.

-Да уж, навряд ли, - снова хмыкнула Пуазон, морщась от головной боли и нахально укладывая ноги на колени брату. Тот без особой радости покосился на неё, но возникать не стал. Тем более, что она тоже выглядела далеко не цветуще.

-Так что они ему сделали? – вернулся к разговору Сорси.

-Без приглашения остановились в нашем замке.

Сорси присвистнул: так частенько случалось и раньше. Но обычно Хозяин наглых гостей обращал в вампиров с целью пополнения прислуги. Но чтобы убить, да ещё и столько…

-Ну, я тоже не в восторге от незваных наглецов. Но не легче было их приструнить или напугать? Мы бы этим занялись, - практически его мысли озвучила Пуазон.

Сатин зябко передёрнула плечами и положила голову на плечо брата. Он вздрогнул от холода, который буквально излучала её кожа, и поспешно положил ладонь на её шею. И словно обжёгся льдом.

-Когда ты пила кровь?! – вскакивая и подхватывая старшую сестру на руки, вскрикнул он.

-Что, опять?! Сатин! – Пуазон тоже мгновенно оказалась на ногах и сжала её пальцы своими. Слабеющая девушка всё пыталась поднять голову, но сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы не запрокинуться назад и удержаться за шею брата.

Пуазон и Сорси переглянулись и поспешили прочь от замка, вниз по холму, к окраине города. Пока парень выслеживал жертву, младшая сестра поила старшую своей кровью, чтобы хоть немного поддержать её угасающую энергию. Сейчас эмоция отчаяния в ней вытеснила все остальные. Так что замешкавшийся братец схлопотал затрещину и едкую характеристику. Но ответить на оскорбление не успел: Сатин чуть пошевелилась и открыла мутные глаза. С трудом напоив её свежей человеческой кровью, они обняли её в надежде хоть немного согреть.

Но когда мимо их убежища, горланя песни, прошла пьяная компания, Пуазон встревожилась и потребовала возвращаться в замок. Сорси, давно привыкший к изменчивости сестры да и вдобавок согласный с этим требованием, кивнул и поднял Сатин на руки. Отчего-то охнул и чуть её не уронил. Вовремя спохватился, крепче прижал к себе и шепнул обернувшейся Пуазон:

-У неё пальцы прозрачные!

Та коснулась их и правда почти не ощутила их материальности. Встретилась глазами с паническим взглядом брата. После чего оба не сговариваясь устремились обратно в замок. Единственное объяснение постепенному таянию Совести обязательно должно быть связано с их Хозяином и Отцом. Поэтому только Дракула мог прекратить страдания их сестры.

Ворвавшись в его покои, они уложили Сатин на кровать и закутали в тёмное покрывало. Графа в комнате не было, и, доверив заботу о старшей сестре младшей, Сорси выскочил в коридор искать его. Пуазон крикнула вслед:

-Галерея!

Но в картинной галерее, которую она имела в виду, Дракулы тоже не было. Пометавшись по этажам ещё немного, он разозлился и решил найти Отца нормальным способом. Вдохнул, расслабился, настроился и ощутил тонкую нить связи. И уже по ней сориентировавшись, он рванул в подземный зал, где хранился антиквариат.

Решительно толкнув дверь в помещение, Сорси заскользил меж многочисленных шкафов с ломящимися от древних вещей полками.

-Хозяин! – требовательно выкрикнул он, хотя раньше никто из троих детей не позволял себе повышать тон при разговоре с ним.

-«Как ты смеешь нарушать мой покой?» - раздался в голове парня лишённый эмоций голос. Лишь по словам можно было догадаться, что будь здесь Пуазон, она делала бы брату «страшные глаза», предупреждая о холодной ярости.

Заметив наконец Дракулу у незажжённого камина, Сорси приблизился и, не склоняя головы, заявил:

-Сатин умирает! Верни её!

Тёмные глаза Отца сузились. Он медленно отвернулся от сына, но не двинулся с места. И сам Сорси в этот момент ощутил острую боль. Душевную. Уже знакомую. Потому что он испытывал её, когда рвались родственные связи. Два раза.

Первый, до и в момент смерти прожившей считанные дни после рождения Надежды – их самой старшей сестры. И второй, когда тихо истаяла Вера. Боль от их потери была адской, даже несмотря на то, что этих сестёр он не успел узнать. Но потеря дорогой ему Сатин обещала причинить более страшные мучения.

От болезненного помутнения Сорси растерял инстинкт самосохранения, бросился к Отцу и схватил его за кружевной платок на шее. Рванул на себя и крикнул:

-Она умирает из-за тебя! Верни её нам! Иначе без нас ты сам умрёшь!!

Хотел добавить ещё что-то угрожающее. Но тут неведомая сила оторвала его от Дракулы и швырнула о стену.

Сорси сполз по ней на пол, пережидая, когда восстановится сбитое дыхание, а перед глазами соберётся целая картинка. Отца он не увидел: тот стремительно покинул зал, перед этим бережно положив на нижнюю полку книжечку в дорогом переплёте.

С трудом поднявшись, Сорси схватился за угол шкафа, чтобы не упасть. Заметил книгу и узнал в ней дневник любимой женщины Отца. Но сейчас ему это было совсем не интересно. Насколько мог быстро он последовал за Дракулой, ощущая пульсирующую во всём существе боль Сатин.

Когда он ворвался в комнату, Хозяин сидел подле старшей дочери и держал её за руку. Пуазон гладила сестру по голове, а сама больная редко дышала и не открывала глаз.

Сорси подошёл, осторожно коснулся её щеки и снова с яростью воззрился на Отца.

-Что толку от твоего присутствия?! Верни себе совесть!

-Сорси! – резко оборвала его Пуазон, в глазах которой плескалась тревога. Но он отмахнулся, зная, что они с сестрой справедливо считают виновником происходящего Отца.

Дракула же молчал и о чём-то напряжённо размышлял с закрытыми глазами. Всё сильнее сжимал руку Сатин, не замечая этого. И только когда Сорси разжал его пальцы силой, Хозяин выпрямился и посмотрел мимо него. Зрачки у него было очень узкими, видимо, от боли. А радужка – кроваво-красной. Он поднялся и покинул комнату.

Проводив его взглядом, Сорси и Пуазон сосредоточили внимание на сестре. Она спустя какое-то время задышала ровнее и глубже. Пальцы обрели материальность, но пока не согрелись. Тогда младшая легла с ней рядом и укутала её и себя одеялом. Послала брату выразительный взгляд, и он, кивнув, вышел.

В ту же ночь безымянные слуги Дракулы похоронили тела людей. Сам он провёл ночь среди могил в одиночестве.

Сатин поправилась и вернулась к прежнему образу жизни. Сорси и Пуазон не могли нарадоваться на её цветущий вид. Парень к тому же перестал ощущать боль. Но он хорошо запомнил недавний страх потери, страдания и тревогу. Решил, что этому нельзя позволить повториться, и затаил настороженность.

* * *

Но от его напряжённости ничего не изменилось. И всего через столетие немочь, некогда сковавшая Сатин, настигла Пуазон. Меланхолия, в которую незаметно окунулся Дракула, отравляла существование младшей из сестёр. А всё потому, что эта отрицательная эмоция царствовала во всём окружении Хозяина и концентрировалась, не встречая сопротивления ни от него, ни от его второй дочери.

Кроме того, ухудшало дело то, что это была смертная тоска бессмертного существа. Дракула формально умирал долгой мучительной смертью и… не мог умереть. И трое его детищ – тоже. Они переживали его хандру, Пуазон становилась всё бледнее и слабее. Не помогали никакие вливания крови, никакие утешения или наоборот – крики в попытке расшевелить айсберг, в который постепенно обращался Отец, а с ним – и младшая дочь.

-Что будем делать? – однажды свистящим шёпотом спросил Сорси у Сатин, когда они вдвоём возвращались из библиотеки, где не смогли найти похожих случаев «болезни». Он не дождался ответа и хотел повторить, но поморщился от боли, сдавившей виски. Остановился и тяжело опёрся одной рукой о стену, второй сжимая лоб. Почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к плечу и мотнул головой. Хрипло выговорил: - Плохо, конечно, но это может войти в привычку. А на такое я не подписывался.

По губам Сатин скользнула улыбка, но тут же пропала, уступив место на её лице беспокойству. Девушка взяла брата под руку и помогла добраться до уютной гостиной с камином. Сорси благодарно кивнул и буквально рухнул в мягкое кресло, откинулся на спинку и начал массировать затылок и шею.

Сатин опустилась в такое же кресло напротив и сочувствием посмотрела на соседа. Он перехватил её взгляд, фыркнул и прикрыл глаза. Оба понимали, что думает другой, так что сотрясать воздух словами не имело смысла.

«Прости, что не могу разделить твою боль» - думала Сатин. Им ещё с того раза стало ясно, что, будучи Душой Дракулы, Сорси испытывает наибольшие м _у_ ки при разрыве связей. Как физические, так и душевные.

«Такова судьба Души» - как-то довольно сухо обронил Отец и исчез в сумерках. Но Пуазон по секрету поведала обидевшемуся брату и сестре о тревоге, которую испытал Хозяин в те мгновения. И как после этого Сорси ни упирался, что боль его не сильнее, чем у сестёр, они на то и были его близкими, чтобы не обращать внимания на его браваду и переживать за него.

Вот и теперь чуткую Сатин не обманули его попытки придать себе здоровый вид. Даже слабеющая Пуазон всё подшучивала над мигренью брата, в перерывах между фразами надсадно кашляя и дёргая Сорси за ухо, чтобы отвлечь от своей и его боли. Получалось, правда, не очень.

Замкнувшийся в себе Дракула редко покидал свои покои, лишь выходил поохотиться в одиночестве. Как сейчас, например.

Сорси вздохнул и вдруг поднялся. Сатин вопросительно подняла голову и последовала за ним в коридор. А когда поняла, что они направляются к Пуазон, предложила такой вариант лечения:

-Знаешь, может, ей поможет то же, что и мне тогда?

-То есть? – искоса глянул на неё брат, по-прежнему массируя виски.

-Ты ведь тогда «заставил» Отца почувствовать угрызения совести. Я ведь поэтому выздоровела.

-Я?! Угрызения? – удивлённо переспросил Сорси, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к ней всем корпусом.

-Ну да. Мне Пуазон рассказала. Ты ему всё кричал «верни свою совесть!». И ведь имел в виду не меня, а само умение, так? – Сатин настойчиво смотрела ему в глаза.

-Если б я помнил, - криво усмехнулся он, потирая веки.

-Зато мы помним. Идём! – она крепко сжала его запястье и повела дальше.

В комнате сестры она повторила свои слова, и Пуазон подтвердила сказанное. Надулась на недоверие брата, а услышав вариант «лечения», чуть оживилась:

-А ведь может сработать!

Она села на кровати, усадила Виктора на подушку и перевела заинтересованный взгляд с Сатин на Сорси. Тот пожал плечами и спросил:

-И как вы себе это представляете? Я захожу и говорю: «Хозяин, а не испытать ли вам парочку эмоций? Самых завалящих». Да он меня теперь об стену не шарахнет, а по ней размажет!!

 -Он швырял тебя в стену?! – ужаснулась Сатин.

-Угу, - неохотно буркнул парень, но не пожелал заострять на этом внимание. Похоже, сёстрам всерьёз удалось заинтересовать его необычной идеей «лечения» хандры. Он задумался.

Но Пуазон, знавшая в этом толк, уже выдала решение:

-Ему нужно как-то развеется.

-А? Летучими мышами что ли?! – изумился Сорси, уже рисуя в воображении эту картину и ломая голову над тем, какой из этого толк.

-Да нет, глупый! Эмоционально развеяться! – уточнила Пуазон. – Пусть съездит куда-нибудь на юг. Побывает в других странах, развлечётся. Увидит новые места. То есть, обогатится эмоционально! Вот!

Девушка была безмерно довольна собой. Её близким даже показалось, что она вернулась в прежнее состояние. Они радостно внимали её словам, даже Сорси улыбнулся и отнял ладонь от головы.

-Осталось это устроить, - подвела итог Пуазон и лукаво глянула на брата: - Ты у нас по этой части. Вперёд и с песней!

-Чего?! – вскинулся он, спешно придумывая в голове аргументы для отказа. Но не успел их привести, потому что Сатин со смехом потрепала его по волосам и вышла из комнаты, чтобы отыскать Отца.

Пуазон в это время решила развлечься сама и стала забрасывать Сорси куклами, которых у неё было с избытком. Он отвечал ей тем же, ловил некоторые игрушки у самого лица, какие-то (что помягче) пропускал, позволяя врез _а_ ться в живот, грудь и голову. Громкий хохот обоих переливался по комнате.

Сорси как раз увернулся от Виктора, который продолжил свой эпичный полёт. Именно в этот миг дверь открылась, и в проём шагнул Дракула. Кукла летела аккурат ему в лоб…

Сорси с воплем кинулся за игрушкой, но он катастрофически не успевал. Вдобавок от спешки споткнулся, упал и проехал животом по ковру. Когда же, тяжело дыша, поднял голову, то увидел, что Сатин опускает руку с перехваченной ею куклой. С облегчением вздохнул и поднялся.

-Как дети малые! – укорила их старшая сестра и, вручив Виктора брату, подошла к Пуазон. Остановилась сбоку от кровати, и обернулась. Хозяин никак не прокомментировал царившее минуту назад веселье, как и устроенный бардак. Пересёк комнату и сел в кресло. Его дети в шесть глаз следили за каждым его жестом, исполненным меланхолии.

-Отец, не желаете ли вы побывать в Австрии? – решилась заговорить Пуазон.

Дракула медленно поднял голову и оглядел их.

-«Что? Зачем это? Что вы опять задумали?» - прозвучал в их головах его низкий голос.

-Ну, мы решили… - неуверенно ответила его младшая дочь, взглядом ища поддержки у брата с сестрой, - что вам нужно развеяться… Новые впечатления, лица… кровь…

-«Решили они! Они, видите ли, решили!» - Все трое прищурились от прогремевшей в их сознании фразы. А чего они ожидали. Конечно, хоть они и его часть, но никак не основная, которую он оставил в себе (Разум). И теперь они готовились к выговору за вольность.

Но Дракула замолчал и провёл ладонями по лицу. Вздохнул, и до детей долетел обрывок его мыслей: «Новое…»

Брат и сёстры переглянулись. Похоже, им удалось его заинтересовать.

-Я даже не буду напрашиваться ехать с вами, - преувеличенно скорбно сообщил Сорси. Уголки губ Отца чуть дрогнули в подобии улыбки. Сатин и Пуазон подавили смешки. Уж кто-кто, а их младший брат всегда как приклеенный висел на них троих, если они собирались куда-нибудь. Он канючил, чтобы «не оставляли его на погибель в этом мрачном замке». Так что слова Сорси сыграли решающую роль в одобрении идеи.

На следующую же ночь Дракула с Пуазон отбыли в Вену, намекнув Сатин не оставлять неугомонного братца без присмотра. Буквально через пару суток после их отъезда она и Сорси почувствовали, как начинают укрепляться связи между всеми четырьмя вампирами. Парень ожил, когда окончательно утихла боль, и наводил в замке шороху. Последнее Сатин позволила ему на радостях.

По возвращении Пуазон чуть не задушила брата с сестрой в объятиях. И так, перекидываясь семейными шутками и делясь новостями, все трое направились вслед за уже скрывшимся в замке Дракулой.

Теперь Эмоциям ничего не угрожало.

* * *

После этого случая прошло столько времени, что болезни сестёр забылись. А потому никому и в голову не пришло, что такая же участь может грозить и третьему детищу Дракулы. К тому времени Хозяин окончательно отгородился от шумного мира. И теперь забредавшие в его владения люди все до единого становились его слугами-вампирами. Но перед тем, как их обращали, скучающие Пуазон и Сорси вовсю развлекались, издеваясь над гостями, пугая и шокируя. В свет семья почти не выезжала, что часто служило поводом для возмущений. Которые, правда, Дракула пресекал на корню.

Но настал тот день, когда в замок явился мужчина по имени Джонатан Харкер. Хозяин запретил обращать его, так как тот был нужен для покупки нового поместья. Тем не менее младшие дети графа всё равно отвели душу, запугав человека дешёвыми трюками вроде прохождения сквозь стену. Вдобавок ночью они наслали на него сладкие кошмары, которые наутро буквально выкурили Харкера из замка. Он уехал, бормоча что-то о женитьбе. Но вампирам не было до этого дела. Поместье, однако, нужно было оценить, так что Дракула отправился в пригород Лондона. Просившейся с ним Пуазон было отказано.

Гуляя по вечернему Лондону, граф наткнулся на весёлую компанию молодых людей, где ему приглянулась девушка с ярко-рыжими кудрями и буйным темпераментом. Она излучала такую жизненную силу и этим была так не похожа на привычное окружение вампира, что он заинтересовался ею. Но он был страшно голоден, и интерес перерос в жажду крови. Дракула был ослеплён и обратил Люси. Опомнился же, когда было слишком поздно.

Не пожелав бросать её в трущобах, он донёс её до дома, а сам вернулся в поместье. Правда, поскольку его совесть была жива вместе со старшей дочерью, он наведался к новообращённой. Как раз в тот момент, когда у Люси были посетители. И среди них он увидел Её… Свою Элизабет.

Тенью проскользнув в комнату, он услышал весь их разговор и понял, что копию его любимой зовут Мина и что она и есть невеста Харкера. Умирающая Люси была забыта. Теперь целью стала её подруга, от вспыхнувшей страсти к которой Дракула обезумел. Пересилил себя и, терзаясь, покинул дом.

Ощущая эти перемены, происходившие в Отце, Сорси первым забил тревогу. И вскоре слёг с уже знакомой болью во всём существе. Это было самым худшим предзнаменованием. Болезнь Души означала, что Дракула до предела ожесточился и готов идти по головам, чтобы завладеть Миной. Первой жертвой стала Люси, которую из-за него сожгли на костре. Последовали ещё убийства невинных, которые «стояли на пути» Дракулы.

Его дочери, видя мучения брата и частично испытывая их, уже были готовы мчаться возвращать Отца. Но он вернулся в замок в тот же день и, ни слова не сказав, уединился в покоях.

Тогда Пуазон разузнала, что Харкер лежит в монастыре на полпути к Лондону, и отправилась туда. Как они и предполагали, Мина приехала навестить жениха. И увидев её, девушка поняла причины последних событий. И дико возненавидела копию Элизабет, потому что именно из-за неё страдали её близкие. Но она не могла ничего ей сделать, потому что рядом постоянно находился охотник на вампиров Ван Хельсинг. Так что она вернулась в замок и рассказала обо всё Сатин.

Сорси слабел с каждым днём, его сёстры с растущим страхом и болью смотрели на его угасание. Ужас от его потери сковывал их словно серебряной цепью. Они не могли докричаться до Отца, потому что тот избегал их. Таяла и надежда на то, что всё будет как прежде. Сорси однажды оглядел девушек мутным взглядом и с тусклой усмешкой произнёс:

-Вы заметили, что ни одна из самых старших сестёр не вернулась? Значит, он не испытывает веры и надежды. И вряд ли любовь. Так, остаточное чувство в смеси со страстью.

-Страсти тоже нет, - заметила Пуазон и прижала пальцы к его губам, чтобы не рвал горло и не тратил и без того уходящие силы.

Сорси вздохнул и закрыл глаза. В последнее время он всё чаще погружался в этот нездоровый – на грани смерти – сон. Из которого он мог вынырнуть ненадолго только сам: от усилившейся боли или очередного потустороннего кошмара…

Когда он долго не просыпался, то у него пропадало дыхание, а руки теряли материальность, как когда-то – у Сатин. Во время такой его комы тревога сестёр достигала предела. Но если раньше они старались привести его в чувство банальными пощёчинами или зовом, то, убедившись в бесполезности своих действий, с напряжением и надеждой ждали его самостоятельного пробуждения. Иногда просиживали рядом с ним целыми сутками. У Пуазон глаза всё время были на мокром месте. Сатин не знала, как её утешить, и сама плакала без слёз.

В один из таких горьких вечеров слуга сообщил им, что в замок направляется группа людей. По описанию Пуазон узнала Харкера, Мину, Хельсинга и ухажёра Люси.

-На этот раз я убью её без раздумий!! – вскрикнула она, вскакивая с кровати брата. Сатин, раньше отваживавшая её словами о гневе Отца при этом убийстве, глянула на бледного, еле дышащего Сорси, повернулась к сестре и решительно кивнула. Сейчас его жизнь была ей дороже доверия Хозяина.

-Он не позволит, - услышали девушки сиплый голос за спиной и быстро развернулись с радостным возгласом. Их очнувшийся брат привставал с кровати. Они кинулись к нему и с уговорами стали укладывать обратно. Но он слабо обнял их и продолжил: - Нет, нам нужно туда… Он уже встретил людей…

Он так настойчиво это твердил, порывался идти, что они поддержали его под руки и вместе направились к часовне, где Дракула уже встретился с «гостями». Явились туда как раз в тот момент, когда Отец обнимал смертную девушку. Пуазон скрипнула зубами, но не решилась отпустить руку Сорси. Потом они словно в театре наблюдали за сценой выяснения отношений, в итоге которой Мина выбрала своего жениха. Пока она обменивалась с Харкером извинениями, а Ван Хельсинг толкал устрашающую речь, троица приблизилась к Хозяину. Но он, всё больше отрешаясь от мира сего, даже не заметил детей. Смотрел пустым взглядом на Мину и не дышал. Когда он с усилием закрыл глаза, Сорси охнул и начал тяжело оседать на пол. Сёстры вскрикнули и одновременно присели, чтобы мягко опустить его на колени.

-Отец! – воззвала к Дракуле Сатин. Пуазон же напряжённо следила за шепчущимися людьми. Граф остался глух к крику дочери.

-Бесполезно, - проговорил Сорси, хватаясь одной рукой за раскалывающуюся от боли голову. – В нём исчезает то, что он не вырвал из себя, как нас… Он не может продолжать жить… Даже с вечностью вампира. – Он пристально посмотрел на Хозяина. Склонился и медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, произнёс: - Прощай, Отец. Мы безмерно благодарны, что ты создал нас, что показал нам жизнь… Мы умрём вместе с тобой…

Девушки замерли, слушая эти тяжёлые слова. Потом переглянулись и тоже преклонились перед Дракулой. Он на секунду повернул к ним белое лицо, потом по-прежнему молча шагнул навстречу людям и раскинул руки.

И через мгновение – его дети не успели проследить – около него осталась одна Мина. Одно молниеносное движение после широкого замаха – и кинжал пронзил сердце Повелителя вампиров.

-Нет!! – крикнула Пуазон так, что чуть не надорвала связки.

А Мина уже стояла в отдалении, за плечом жениха, готового прервать любое нападение.

-Пуазон, стой! – позвала Сатин, продолжая поддерживать брата за плечи. Но та не кинулась убивать людей, хотя в первый миг и хотела. Она опустилась на колени, уткнулась лбом в грудь лежащего Дракулы и глухо завыла.

-Не плачь… - раздался тихий шёпот, и она вскинула голову, встречаясь взглядом со стекленеющими глазами Отца. – Улыбнись мне напоследок…

Его почти невесомая рука легла на её макушку. И девушка улыбнулась сквозь слёзы. Он улыбнулся в ответ, перевёл долгий взгляд за её плечо, после чего окончательно замер. Поняв, что за ней – брат и сестра, Пуазон откинулась назад. Все трое крепко обнялись, глядя на Отца и переживая одну на всех боль и горечь утраты…

Тело Дракулы истаивало, становясь всё бледнее и прозрачнее. Ещё минута – и не стало на свете Прародителя и Повелителя всех вампиров.

-Скоро придёт и наш черёд, - сказал Сорси, прижимаясь щекой к виску Пуазон.

-Пусть приходит. Без Отца всё равно… - Она умолкла, потому что её душили слёзы, и бессильно закрыла глаза. Сатин промолчала, гладя их по волосам.

Все трое замерли в ожидании смерти…

* * *

Было позднее утро, когда в веранду около замка, который ещё помнили как замок Дракулы, черноволосая девушка внесла поднос. Расставила на столике три чашки, вазочки с разными сластями, сахарницу и чайничек. Оглядела всё это и растерянно подняла брови. Судя по всему, она что-то забыла, поэтому развернулась, чтобы взять нужную вещь в замке.

Но на тропинке послышались шаги, и мигом позже из-за поворота вышла вторая девушка, чуть моложе, и, завидев старшую, радостно крикнула:

-Чай-то ты забыла, Сатин! – и продемонстрировала ей серебристую шкатулку, в которой что-то пересып _а_ лось с лёгким шорохом.

-В сторону отставила и забыла, - улыбнулась в ответ названная Сатин. Приняла коробочку из её рук и подошла к столику. Открыла её и стала насыпать в чашки по ложке тёмно-красных ароматных листьев. Заметила, как принюхивается к ним соседка, и напомнила: - Пуазон, ты его хорошо будила?

-По крайней мере, сильно! Сама же знаешь этого засоню! По старой привычке дрыхнет подольше, просыпается ближе к обеду! – возмутилась Пуазон, но тут же прервала тираду, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже. Потому что Сатин залила листья кипятком, и запах чая стал насыщеннее и разлился по округе.

-Вот не надо! Один я что ли такой! – раздался за спинами девушек вполне бодрый юношеский голос, и на веранду шагнул их младший брат. Поставил в центр стола узкую вазочку с тремя алыми цветками. И сел в одно из лёгких плетёных креслиц. Договорил: - Мы ведь все изредка возвращаемся к прошлым привычкам.

Сатин и Пуазон заняли свои места напротив Сорси и придвинули к себе чашки.

-Не желаете ли красного чая?.. – процитировала старшая из сестёр, грустно улыбнулась и отпила. – Это его любимый.

-И наш, - добавил Сорси, насыпая себе сахара. Подвинул сахарницу к Пуазон, сам откинулся на спинку и посмотрел на стремящееся к зениту солнце. – Тогда бы ни за что не поверил, что буду сидеть вот так, наблюдать за расцветом дня… Снова вспоминаются слова того покойного охотника…

**

Все трое замерли в ожидании смерти…

-Вы не умрёте, - громко сказал Ван Хельсинг, и они с недовольством обернулись к нему. Он внимательно осмотрел их и сделал ещё пару осторожных шагов к ним. – Не умрёте как он.

-Утешил! – без обычной живости фыркнула Пуазон. – А как же тогда?

-Никак. Вы вообще не умрёте, - пояснил охотник на вампиров.

-Наглец! Да как ты смеешь насмехаться, особенно сейчас?! – вскинулся было Сорси. Но Сатин мягко удержала его. – Сестра, почему?! Он же…

-Почему мы не умрём? – негромко спросила она. – Мы ведь часть Отца, его создания.

-Если вы отделены от него, значит, уже не часть. За все эти века в вас оставались лишь связи, растворяющиеся в бытие. Вы больше не он, не его Совесть, Душа и Чувства. Кстати. Как вампиры вы тоже не умрёте. Так что сможете смело гулять при свете дня.

-Это ещё почему? – с неприязнью буркнул Сорси.

-Что вы знаете о нематериальных ценностях? – словно невпопад спросил человек.

-А, разные там добродетели, любовь и вера, - скучающе произнесла Пуазон.

-И они тоже, - кивнул охотник. Оглядел их и заговорщицки сообщил: - Но душа, совесть и чувства…

-Эмоции! – поправила его младшая из сестёр.

-И эмоции, - не стал уточнять Ван Хельсинг, - тоже ими являются. Так вот, все духовные материи бессмертны. Поэтому жить вам ещё и жить. Только больше не убивайте людей. Наоборот, питайте их духовно. Тогда и они вас увековечат.

-Ну-ну, учитель нашёлся, - снова фыркнул Сорси. Но было видно, что все трое приняли слова охотника на вампиров к сведению.

**

-А ведь он был прав, чёрт побери! – хмыкнул Сорси.

-Ты опять про охотника? Уже столько лет прошло, а ты всё его вспоминаешь, - наморщила носик Пуазон.

-Ну знаешь ли. Готовишься к смерти, а тебе мило так сообщают, что она отменяется. «Приносим извинения», - насмешливо ответил Сорси. – Любой в шоке будет.

-Да. Но возможность узнать и о существовании днём – это дорогого ст _о_ ит, - заметила Сатин. – Какая ирония. Мы узнали полноценную жизнь после смерти своего создателя…

-Ох, Сатин. Он бы и так не выжил, - с сочувствием глядя на неё, сказал Сорси. – Зато успел с нами попрощаться.

-Ну, занудели! Снова здор _о_ во! – притворно надулась Пуазон. Но уже через мгновение ожила: - Прочь меланхолию! Я уже давно хочу увидеть Италию! Рванём туда, а?!

И все трое засмеялись: ближайший год трёх духовных ценностей был запланирован без права отказа.


End file.
